deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts vs Samanosuke Akechi
Description Berserk vs Onimusha!! Previously, Guts have finally beat Nightmare, but this time, he will face another demon hunter, who would win this fights? Interlude boomstick: in ancient time, there is a demon and there is a demon hunter, like dante and even bayonetta Wiz: but these two warriors are fighting against demon since the age of empire is still exist Boomstick: hey, I played it last.. Wiz: no, boomstick, that's not what i mean. because, it is not that game. Boomstick: urgghh.. alright, let's just focused anyway because we have Guts, the Black Swordsman Wiz: and Samanosuke Akechi, the Oni warrior from Japan Boomstick: here's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle!! Guts coming soon!! Samanosuke Akechi Wiz: Samanosuke Akechi was born in 1535 during japan's sengoku period. he was was a samurai in service to the Saito clan of Mino province. Boomstick: he looks like Takeshi Kaneshiro to me Wiz: well, except the fact that Samanosuke designs is actually based on Takeshi Kaneshiro itself. Boomstick: darn it, so that's why they're look alike. Wiz: and the power struggle in that clan force him to leave his clan and decide to travel around the world with his lover, Kaede. make him officially become a ronin. Boomstick: but, that was really short until in 1560 at Okehazama, Nobunaga win the war but he got shot in the throat, since that, everything change Samanosuke life forever. Wiz: after he got a distress letter from Princess Yuki, the sister of Yoshihatsu Saito, he decide to return to Gifu castle, but instead, turn out the castle was attacked by an massive of demon army called genma. Boomstick: yet, in order to save the Princess, he needs the right tool for the right Job. including his Sword, Bow, and a Matchlok. EQUIPMENT *'Normal Sword' *'Great Armor' *'Normal Bow' *'Matchlok' *'Charm' *'Stave' Wiz: but, it wasn't enough, after his first fight with a genma called Osric. he was unconscious for a while. while unconscious, Samanosuke is met in a void by the spirits of the Oni clan and later give him their power in the form of a magical gauntlet, which allows Samanosuke to absorb the souls of fallen demons and equip various weapons charged with elemental energy to defeated the demons. Boomstick: as an Onimusha, he can absorb the souls to gain new power and even weapon to defeat the demon. he had a several unique weapons including Tenso, a light Katana and Wakizashi. Wiz: each weapon that he obtained is unique and has many difference magical elements attack, while Tenso elements attack is light, the other weapon such as Shippuu and Raizan are more than enough to create wind and lightning elements attack Boomstick: but, when he absorb many demon soul, he can awakening the true Onimusha, his ultimate form. Wiz: transforming into his form not only increase his strength, but also his power. but, he can only activated for a limited time. ONI GAUNTLET *'can absorbs soul' *'Gave power to Samanosuke weapon' *'Color can be change' *'can transform into Ultimate Onimusha' *'can regaining a new weapon' *'able to fuse with another gauntlet' *'use it to seal Nobunaga, the Genma Lord' '' Death battle! coming soon!! Results Who would you be rooting for? Guts Samanosuke Akechi Trivia *Samanosuke is the first Onimusha Character who appeared in Death Battle fanon wiki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years